


Moose Call 911

by morgana07



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Frustrated Crowley, Gen, Humor, Spoilers, Worried Sam, pre-season 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 09:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2020491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgana07/pseuds/morgana07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1-shot. Crowley has a problem. A problem he finally admits he can’t control so he goes to the one person he feels can help him: Sam. Sam’s hunt for his brother has hit a wall. When Crowley shows up begging for help, he discovers Crowley’s problem is also his own because it’s Dean. *Worried/tired/annoyed!Sam & Frustrated/exasperated!Crowley* Spoilers!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moose Call 911

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: No real warning except for some language so while it’s minor be aware there will be some foul language.
> 
> Spoilers/Tags: No tags but there will be spoilers from the end of S9 to the start of S10 as some of this was taken from hints and spoilers so far released so be aware of this.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything.
> 
> Author Note: The muse decided to do this little short fluffy piece. I hope you guys enjoy it.

**Moose Call 911**

Sam Winchester had fallen face first into one of the two beds in the not too grungy motel room outside of some town in coastal California. He’d been awake for days on end in his frantic search to find his missing brother but had finally crashed.

When the spell to summon Crowley had failed to work it had only taken the hunter a few minutes to figure out why and then he was bolting through the bunker to get back to where he’d left his brother’s still dead body only to find the room empty except for a note saying to let it go.

Sam still wasn’t sure of the exact details. He didn’t know if maybe Crowley had brought Dean back and then kidnapped him or if he’d taken the excuse of an empty form to shove one of his damn demons inside his brother’s body.

Either way all Sam knew was that his brother was missing and he was determined to find him. In the past six months he’d been burning the candle at both ends. He did hunt if it was a simple case that he could do in a day and if it was on his path of searching and hunting for Dean and Crowley.

He had extended all the feelers he knew, he’d contacted everyone that he safely could and had done more than a few rash things that he wasn’t proud of but so far he’d been coming up empty. Wherever Dean or Dean’s body was, he clearly didn’t want found and Sam was torn between being frustrated and pissed or frustrated and emotionally crushed.

By the time he got to California he was running on empty and when he nearly ran the car he’d bought since the Impala was not an option off the side of the road and over a cliff, Sam knew he needed to sleep.

He’d gotten a room in the first motel he came across and just fell on the bed, falling asleep almost instantly while praying he didn’t wake up with the same nightmares of watching his brother die or the worse one of seeing Dean with black eyes.

Something tingled in the back of the hunter’s head, a warning that told his bleary mind that he was no longer alone in the room that he suddenly remembered he hadn’t warded before crashing. He was slowly moving the hand already under his pillow toward the blade he put there while trying to get a sense of who or what had decided to pay him a visit.

“Hello, Moose.”

The voice immediately had Sam’s attention as well as his temper and he was yanking the demon killing blade out while turning to throw himself off the bed when he snarled at the wave of power that hit him, pinning him to his back on the bed. “Crowley.”

“Alright, now simmer down and hear me out. I know you’re probably a little pissed off at me for what you feel is my fault but I can explain,” the demon turned King of Hell was saying in his usual accent as he sat in a chair across from the bed.

“You caused Dean to take that damn mark! You did something to him and now you kidnapped his body! Yeah, I blame you and as soon as I get up I’m going to kill you!” Sam yelled, struggling against the power until he finally slumped back with a muttered curse. “Why’re you here, Crowley?” he demanded, staring at the ceiling rather than the demon. “To gloat? To rub it in my face that you shoved one of your demons inside my brother’s corpse and now I can’t find him to kick that asshole out just to give Dean peace? Well, kill me cause I’ll never stop looking or trying!”

Crowley stood up to smooth a hand down his wrinkled suit jacket, approaching the bed slowly while taking in the pale gaunt features of the hunter he really did adore teasing. “You look like crap, Moose,” he frowned, sitting on the bed to notice other little things. “When was the last time you actually slept? Or ate…or showered?”

“When my brother died and you stole his body,” Sam snapped back, refusing the burning in his eyes right then as he wouldn’t give Crowley that much satisfaction. “What do you want?”

A snap of Crowley’s fingers had the power backing off, freeing the hunter but instead of attacking Sam sat up; feeling too tired suddenly to even attempt to kill the asshole he blamed for this mess.

“Like I told Squirrel that night in your bunker while you were actually summoning me, I…I didn’t expect the mark or the blade to have the effect that it finally did on him,” Crowley began, twisting the sleeve of his cuff as if nervous. “True, I knew Dean was the right choice for the mark and I suspected Cain would see that in him as well as the little lineage thing but we’ll get into that another time. And true…I might have left out the piece of the story where when Cain got the mark and blade he didn’t like what it was turning him into either so he tried to kill himself…but the blade didn’t let him die exactly.”

Sam was frowning. At first he thought the short, normally arrogant and bragging King of Hell was just talking to distract him but then some of what he was saying began to click with the hunter and he could feel his stomach knotting. “W-what’re you saying?”

He’d known the mark, the blade seemed to be changing his brother. Hell, he’d seen the control that blade had on Dean. He’d also often wondered what would have made someone like Cain, a man…a demon who had created the Knights of Hell only to kill most of them, what would have made him toss the blade into the deepest ocean.

“Wait, Cain…tried to kill himself?” he knew what his brain was saying but needed it spelled out so he could be sure of what he was hearing. “He didn’t like what the blade was doing to him? He tried to die but…the blade brought him back? It made him…”

“Short of the story including some of what I’m sure Dean’s already glossed over for your Moose brain,” Crowley got up to pace the small room. “Cain had a brother. Cain loved his brother. Cain’s brother was being seduced into evil by Lucifer. To save Abel, Cain made a deal that his beloved little brother got to enter Heaven but Lucifer’s condition was that it had to be Cain who sent him there.

“Lucifer gave Cain the mark and the blade. Cain stabbed his brother to keep him free from Lucifer. Abel went to Heaven, Cain went to Hell. He didn’t like the monster the blade was turning him into. The blade feeds on blood, it feeds on death. He tried to kill himself but the blade brought him back…is any of this sinking in yet, Moose?” he turned to see Sam’s eyes locked on him and knew it had. “The mark and Blade had already done a bloody number of Dean. I didn’t think it would affect him or not that quickly. Because he was fighting it, it was killing him anyway so when the bloody feathered douchebag stabbed him…Dean died…sorta.”

“Sorta?” Sam was on his feet but the demon killing blade in his hand was forgotten to stare at the now really uncomfortable demon in the room. “What the hell does that mean? Is my brother alive? Is…he…what the hell is he?”

Crowley cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck in an all too human way. “Yeah, that’s the thing, Moose. Dean is…Dean is…okay, I don’t know what the bloody hell he is but he’s driving me straight up a bloody well now.”

“He’s…annoying you?” Sam really wasn’t sure to be relieved to know his brother was alive, horrified that he might have become some form of demon or amused that whatever he was he was annoying Crowley. “Is Dean a demon?”

“He’s…a kind of demon that I wasn’t counting on. He’s not like most demons who lose their souls when they turn or lose their bodies. He’s still himself, he’d still got his soul even if it’s twisting more and more the longer the mark’s on him,” Crowley scrubbed his face before coming closer to grab Sam’s shirt and pull him down into his face. “I admit that I thought it would be fun to have someone to hang out with that doesn’t bow and kneel and grovel at my feet. I also thought it would be great to have a new Knight of Hell by my side since there’re still a few factions not thrilled with me ruling the place but…for the sweet love of Lilith! He’s too much, Moose!

“For six months it’s been nothing but parties, sex, booze and anything else you can dream of! He’s still Dean Winchester too! He’s still hunting and he’s still ganking my demons if they get in his face! I can’t control him! He’s not playing by the rules I thought he would and…I…I…Moose…I…need you,” Crowley shook the hunter furiously. “He’s immoral but still moral! He drinks hard and parties harder and I thought that’s what I wanted but…Sam! I need a break! I need you to go get your bloody brother and knock the sense back into him! I need him to be my Squirrel to your Moose! I want the old band back! I want…your brother back. Not what I accidentally turned him into.”

Sam was stunned. “You thought you’d be able to control Dean if he was a demon?” he knew that should’ve pissed him off more than he was but it actually made him laugh for the first time in months. “Crowley, this is Dean. In any way, shape, or form, Dean can’t be controlled. Dean is Dean and he does what he wants, when he wants and only my Dad had a slim chance in hell of reining that in,” he frowned. “I…used to be able to but…I’m not sure if I can now. I haven’t been able to find him or…”

“You haven’t been able to find him because he hasn’t wanted you to,” Crowley argued, fingers not letting go of Sam’s shirt as if desperate to make the hunter understand his plight. “Moose…Sam…Dean still has his feelings for you. He just knows if you find him the fun stops and he knows you’ll try to reverse what he is so he’s hiding but he’s been in plain sight. You’re just looking in all the wrong places!”

“Can this be reversed?” Sam asked, finally getting Crowley’s fingers out of his shirt so he could step back. He sheathed the blade since he was no longer interested in killing the annoying demon. “Can I get my brother back or will reversing it kill him?”

“Do I look like an expert in biblical marks and blades to you, Moose?” Crowley snorted, throwing his hands up. “Everything I know is rumor or conjecture but you’re Winchesters! You stopped the bloody Apocalypse! You locked two of the most powerful Archangels in a Cage! Drop a bleedin’ phone into the Cage and ask Lucifer how to reverse it for all I care! Just go get your damn brother before he drives me daft!

Sam sat on the bed to consider what he’d learned. “Where is he?” he asked as there was no doubt that no matter what his brother had become that he would go to find Dean, especially if things were out of hand enough that the King of Hell was begging for help.

“The capital of sex, sin and nearly every immoral act known to exist,” Crowley replied, throwing a key card and an address at Sam. “He’s in Las Vegas! Showgirls and strippers! Two of my favorite things but even I have a limit! I can’t handle him and he won’t play ball with me anyway so…”

“So because Dean won’t be your little toy soldier when you want and he’s pushing the limits after six months you finally decided to come tattle to his little brother,” Sam smirked. “Is that it, Crowley? You’re tired and Dean’s not playing fair with you so you want him taken home?”

“Yes!” Crowley yelled, eyes wild with desperation. “Go get him, Moose! Put him in timeout or something until you and that weakening Energizer Angel can get Squirrel back! Just go get him! Please!”

Sam considered it. He knew he was going. He knew he’d do whatever he had to in order to get Dean to listen to him but since he also blamed Crowley for this he knew something else. “Fine, I’ll go get Dean,” he agreed but reached out to grab the now smiling demon’s arm. “But you’re coming with me. If I’m doing an intervention on my brother…you’re going to help me cause this is your fault. You got him into this. Now you want me to clean up your mess. I will because it’s Dean but if I’m going in facing what I think I will then I’m dragging you with me to at least be used as a punching bag while I figure out a way to get him down.”

“I…I…” Crowley hadn’t intended on this but as Sam met him with those hard eyes that told him the younger Winchester wouldn’t change his mind he blew out a breath. “Fine!” he sulked. “What do we do now?”

Sam grabbed his jacket and duffel. “We’re going to get my brother back.”

**The End**


End file.
